The Birth of Omni-Resitance!
This is the Fifth part of the Prologue series. This episode is called Prologue: Part Five. The Birth of Omni-Resistance! As the Omni-Councils said to them about a new allies called The Omni-Resistance who can fought against the Absalon Empire. Krillan is little confuse from what the Omni-King said resistance when Android 18 said to him in confirm understandable to Rebel against anyone in certain threat when Krillian understand the logic from what his wife said. Beerus is not unconformable of this, knowing this resistance seem to be bother from what he said when Odin anger and said to him for the rude and much more annoy when he use a jolt of small lightening on Beerus to remain about in front of the council when he was cover in lightening ash, that he admit for being wrong, when Whis sigh out from Lord Beerus foolish attempt. Chompa, Beerus's twin laugh hard in front of his twin that it almost remain to him since what happened the last time when he too was cover in soot as well. When Zeus use the same method as well, that Chompa too was cover in soot as well. Once the twins are settle and yet annoy from what Zeus said to them in public when he warn about 'rude mistaken' that he or she will erase and yet the Angels such as Whis and Vados will find a replacement on them, when the twins quickly apologise to them for any mislead whe the others God of Destruction makes a sinister glare on them, while the Council said to them about the Omni-Resistance when Michael explain to them when he stand up from his throne and said to them, 'The Omni-Resistance is one of the highest rebels of all cosmos in the enitre world and universe that it will fought countless endanger who would make an oppose threat that's need saving from certain danger who need help who stand and fight any threat who think it was wrong to asscue in such behaviour ways.' and Odin said to them as well, 'The Resistance job is too protect those life or creature who need saving like standing processing that's need help.' And Oolrun said, 'The Omni-Resistance is refer link to made link to God or any Surpume Kai including Angels as well to make contract shall be make a direct link for becoming an Omni-Resistance.' Once all life from different worlds are having thier own conversation between their own. Toppo on the other hand that those word are equal and different to compare to his own Pride Troopers and yet beerus-look like agree as well, that Omni-Resistance is equal to Pride Troppers, when Loki 'kindly' said to them from his mis and understandable, yet Bulmond quickly said to him from his honourable mistrake from what his Pride team said, when Loki make a Sinster stare and glare at him, when sweat amount on that clown that's shaken when Loki said he got 'lucky' for the event including his teams as well. When Blumond can quickly and make a mocking on them to zip that Loki is the leader and he can wipe anything including the strongest as well. Toppo apologise to him from his honourable mistrake from what he said. But Bulmod understand the meaning, yet Loki is nothing more than a bully and rude, when another glare strike from Loki that he afraid and freak out at the same to see Loki's sinster glare on him. Goku is wonder to know more about those Absalon, but Beerus said he know very little about them, when Whis said that there were few species called Aybassel, later they were turn into ruthless empire, yet the information from what he know about is very little as well. Vegeta is thinking a lots from what the Omni-Kings said, but he was wonder to know many Unverise there are. Piccole is also wondering the same thing as well. Unverise 6 - one of the female Sayian is pump up for action that she want to know where is this Absalon when she wass about to make a demand to the Omni-King, but Hit quickly garb her, that Omni-Kings can be quite letheral and above all: dangerous from what he describe to them. Vados correct to him that Omni-King are very powerful, that's make Chompa afraid as well. The Supume Kai Shien want to know that all Core People have reason to beilieve that Absalon can wipe out the enitre Core People from does who are light or dark as well. Elder Kai agree as well, that all Core People from many Mulitverse and yet who know what could have happened since then. Since the day was troubling billions years ago since then. Goku want to know what Elder Kai, but he quickly said to him about nonsense and exclusive from what he said it just a mumbo jumbo when he lied to him completely. the Grand Priest quickly make an announcement to them that the Omni-Kings have decide to speak to them when Odin said to them. 'It's come at last since all of yous are having a conversation about Unverise many and yet know the information about them, that none of them were wrong. Absalon are not species, they were tribe - organisational trible and order since it was create and official. And yet of you will see a familar face when you strike depend on those from what you have seen since the resistance will declare and those are chosen so that is Omni-Kings will select which Mulit-Univerise will be suitable and thus time we will select of the chosen being. But let's decide, while our Harmony Gods and Grand Priest will keep an eyes of you. So thus, be paitent, while we think to know who is chosen beings. That is all.' Once Odin said to them, the Omni use the self-teleport leaving thier own Harmony Gods and Grand Priest are keeping an eyes on them. Chompa look at Eva, knowing he couldn't resist on her when Beerus, too, look at her as well. Knowing she is the only female of her kind. Yet, both of them are having an angry brotherly rowing, when both brothers make an approach on her, yet Eva is prentice and calm to see what those boys are up. Whis and his sister Vados can relax now, since what happend knowing they didn't expected to send him as well, knowing who knows what could have happen. Yet Goku want to why Whis can relax, yet Vegeta as well, including Chi Chi and Bulma as wel, including Krillian as well. The odd are different, yet Loki step and look at those warriors from what he look at. He admire to see the Prince again and an exile Sayian as well. When Goku and Vegeta and yet catching his eyes on thier wife's in tasteful majoring, yet he apologise for them on the look on them, yet he is more concern on the twins for making an rowing on Eva again. When both of them are talking shouting at the same time. Loki said that Beerus and Chompa are having a crush on her, that she is only her kind left in the Universe since the unexpected what happened to thier own home planet since it was destroyed. Goku and the others were shock and learn about Beerus origin past that his home planet was destroyed before of them are becoming God of Destruction yet Loki said they were chosen to be a God of Destruction since few Destruction or Angels save them before the planet was destroyed long after since Vigil and Eva were chosen to be new member of the Harmony God. Yet Goku and the other now learn what happened to Beerus and Chompa home planet was destroyed. It's almost what happened when Frizea destroy the planet Vegeta since then. Beerus and Chompa are trying to impress on Eva, yet both of them are having a row in either of them, when Eva give the boys some important lesson by send them flying and return to thier post, when thier teacher are less disappointed on the twin that Eva is a one of the Harmony God, that Destruction God and Harmony God shouldn't fell in love one of the other, it's forbidden since the Laws of Gods create those words about Harmony and Destruction shouldn't make contact of love since then. Krillian is surprise to see Beerus and his brother make adlosence on her, but Whis said that Eva is not bossy nor rude, just Harmony. Cale want to them in person, but Hit said to him is not ready that Harmony God is calm and wise and very pushover because he met one of them long ago, from his mistrake assassinate when someone want one of them to be dead, when one of them hit back. Cale was surprise that Harmony God can be quite dangerous, and yet, stronger than any Saiyan. Goku want to ask Loki, the Leader of the God of Destruction to have a word for him in friendly advise but Loki said to him in threaten advise to him when Beerus quick take away when he quickly apologise to him, but Loki warn Beerus about meddling with a Saiyan otherwise he too will be erase so that his next replacement will next in line, again Beerus quickly apologise to him once more, when Beerus return to the others. Chompa almost laugh including Gin and Mosco make a slight conversation on them, when Loki warn them, when Mosco's teacher as his translator that Mosco apologise from what happen today, when Loki quickly open Mosco patch hatch and revealed it was Mule, the controller of Mosco. When he said to him. "Next time, open your hatch to see what you really are!" Muitverse 4 - Unverise 3 were stun to see Mosco true form, except his teacher and Suprume Kai as well, who know about Mosco true form. Loki head back to see anything goes wrong. Bulmod inform his Pride Trooper that Loik is far being to all God of Destruction yet many strongest being were no match for him, that Loki got the power of Emperor Destruction that his original leader was mislead since what happened, and yet it effort on all Pride Troopers including Jiren as well. Once all of them are waiting for them, when the Omni-Kings have return for thier desicion to announce who is going to be the Omni-Resitance to protect all world from the Absalon Empire when Zeus spoke and said to them. "We have to decide to that all three of them were chosen to be an Omni-Resitance yet once the choose is decide that we're agree that few universe will be a supportor and guidemess and yet expert of knowledge." Oolrun said to them as well. "The chosen will be bringer of hope and peace like justice but not greed and understand about power and destruction. The chosen are making annouce to know who is the chosen resitance to be a protector are-" The pressure is doing to told on all Univerise including those are making them nervous as well, when Michael said to them in final announcement. "The Omni-Resitance are Muiltverse Unvierse 7 - 6,7 and 11 are the chosen Resitance who can defeat those Absalon Empire." Until all Univerise are shock and horror, some were in tears yet 6,7 and 11 from Zeno world have been selected to be the Omni-Resitence. Some of them were jealous that they were the lucky one to be an Omni-Resitance to protect the whole universe from certain. Bulmod ask Loki about why his creation follower have decide to be a member of the Omni-Resitance, when Loki said to him, "It's down to the Omni-Kings, not my choice." The Omni-King said to them and one of the, Oolrun said to them to explain why they have to be chosen. "For those why we have select them because thier power and determine are equal to compare other universe and muilt-verse that none of you didn't receive thier true power of determine and above all; hope is the main important." Michael said, "Yet, those got closest or equal willing to fight against is simple from those who can be backup reinforcement and supported to those who need filled with determination and righteous. And yet most of them got the lowest rank since what happened in that illegal battle event." Everyone is little from what Michael said. Goku try to ask Whis, yet he sens that Whis is little shaken, yet he never seen an Angel can go shaken before. Unless it is someone from the Omni-King from his thoery. Beerus look at Whis, yet he too see a little shaken on him, but it's only hand, not the body. And yet the Grand Priest explain the solution of this matter, "What Michael said that ever since the Toruement of Power was establish since by Grand Zeno. Zeno make an illegal advise to create this maddness that the Omni-Kings were furious from what he have done. Was actually an illgel that no other universe shouldn't fight each other except they need a special permission to use it." All of the are shock, except the Omni, Angels and the leader of Destruction that the Toruement of Power is illegal, yet Zeno make an illegal right, but it need a special permission to use. But who, gain the authority to use it, they wonder? Once they are all shock and awe at the same, when Zeus said to them, "The chosen recruits who going to being in the Omni-Resistance are - which are standing in the centre circle." As all of them look at the main circle in the centre that was floating, when The priest said to them, "The Chosen Warrior from Univerise 6 are:" When he click his finger, when few of them are summon in a blink of a miss who happen to be, Kale, Cabba, Caulifa and Hit. Yet 4 of them are surprise they have been summon. As for the Priest, when he said, "The Chosen Warrior from Univerise 7 are:" Again another click, when few of them are summon are Goku, Vegeta, Android 17 and 18, Krillian, Gohan and Piccole. All of them were shock and chosen to be the member of the Omni-Resistance. Vegeta is demand to know why he was choose, but the Priest refuse when he finally said about the last ones. "The Chosen Warrior from Universe 11 are:" And once more he click, when three of them appear are Toppe, Dyspo and Jiren. All 14 chosen are the Omni-Resistance - the birth choose and yet they will soon get answer. To Be Countined . . . Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Events Category:Episodes